You Left Me
by StayGoldxx
Summary: Natalie Jacobs, Nate, is best friends with the wolf pack. When her best friend transforms into a wolf he forbids himself from seeing her. Then she left with nothing but her abusive parents so she turns to the Cullen clan after wandering over to their house. What happens when the two supernatural creatures clash over her? I changed the time for when Jacob transforms. Set in eclipse
1. Calm under the waves

_There's a breeze in the air_  
_ There's a boat anchored out here_  
_ There's a calm under the waves so I choose to sink_

* * *

The wind rippling through my hair felt like such a rush. The feeling of breaking through the wind, made me feel free, like nothing could stop me. Closing my eyes just for a few moments, I imagined myself being on a race track, with everyone cheering my name "Nate! Nate! Nate!". As my imagination stopped wondering, beads of sweat dripped down my face while I gripped the throttle harder, trying to go as fast as possible.

"Nate! Nate! We gotta go back!" My best friend called back to me.

Jake. Jacob Black has been my best friend since I was five. I met him on the reservation when my dad was trying to teach me how to swim. Jacob, being two years older than me and very active, he ended up teaching me. Ever since I swam my first stroke, we have been inseparable. Same is me and the other guys on the reservation, but Jacob is by far the closest to me.

"Okay!" I screamed back at him. In one swift movement, I let go of the throttle, pulled on the brakes, jerked the bike over to the side, put my foot out to help slow the bike down, and was turned to go in the opposite direction.

When I got back to Jacob's garage, I stopped the bike by jerking it sideways and sloshing gravel into Embry's face.

Embry's my brother, but he moved out after the transformation to live with Jacob. Yeah I know about the wolves and Jacob's the only one that has transformed yet. Mine and Embry's parent's wouldn't except what Embry was, so they kicked him out. Soon after he was gone, they became drug addicts and alcoholics. I always come home to them either passed out or in a fight. I haven't told anyone because I don't want to cause a problem. I only have three more years left at home though and I've been living with it for two years, I'm sure I can handle three more.

"Hey lil sis!" Embry called to me as I jumped off the bike to find Jacob next to me. Gripping the bike's handlebars, I walked the bike into the garage and hauled it into the corner. While walking over to a smiling Embry, I slipped my leather jacket off and slung it over my wrist.

"Hey big bro!" I said while he flung an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him, laying a sweet, brotherly kiss on my forehead. Suddenly, my stomach began to grumble. Looking down at it, I put a finger to my mouth and said "shh" to it.

"Someone hungry?" Jacob joked. Nodding my head, I remembered that I hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch that day. I slept through breakfast and was fixing up mine and Jacob's Harley Sprint motorcycle, with a V-twin motor. Jacob would buy the parts, while I built the bike. I was very handy with tools seeing as I spend almost 24/7 down at the reservation with the guys.

"Emily's done with dinner," Embry said mischievously.

"I'll race ya," I said looking at the boys with a smirk printed on my face. They both put a smile on their faces and got in a running position.

"Go!" Jacob and I yelled at the same time.

The breeze tugged through my hair as my legs ran full speed. My heart rate sped up as my feet continued to push against the ground, defeating it in the battle of speed. Looking to my right, I saw Embry a couple feet ahead of me. To my left, all I could see, was Jacob's long black hair flowing in the air as he ran at the same speed as me. Pushing myself harder, I beat Jacob, but Embry beat me.

"Damn you're werewolfness! You know if you weren't a wolf, I would whip your ass!" I explained while being bent over, trying to catch my breath.

"You'll get over it," Embry mocked while walking in the house like he had just taken a leisurely walk. Jacob and I looked at each other and laughed at him. Standing up straight, Jacob flung his arm around me.

"Ew! You're all sweaty, Jake!" I yelled at him. He chuckled at my childishness. Wiping drops of sweat from his brow, he put his hand out to wipe it on me, but I jumped away quickly. "All right, that is just down right disgusting. Stay away from me Black," I said while opening the door to Emily and Sam's place.

"Whatever you say Jacobs," Jacob said in an equally menacing tone.

Looking inside the house, I saw the usual picture I saw almost every meal. Emily was cooking over the stove making the delicious food for us. Sam had his arms wrapped around Emily's waist, whispering sweet things into her ears. Her sweet giggle always filled the room. I wish I had something as sweet as that, but no one would ever date me because I was never "pretty enough". Anyways, Jared was always shoving a bun or biscuit in his mouth, depending on what meal it was. Paul was looking down at his abs, counting how many he had which always made me laugh. Leah was standing in the corner of the room glowering at Emily and Sam. Quil was always sitting at the head of the table with his mouth watering at the amazing aroma of Emily's cooking. And sweet little Seth was laughing at everything happening in the room.

"I see you never run out of buns Emily," I said making everyone in the room look at me. She looked at me, breaking away from Sam's grip as she put out the burgers she had just made. Quickly, she backed away from the table as the boys and Leah dove for the food.

"You'd think I would with Jared eating them up," She said while whacking the back of Jared's head. He looked back at her with confusion on his face and his mouth stuffed with hamburger meat.

"Mind if I join?" I asked politely.

"Of course not!" She started. "But you might want to grab one fast before these pigs eat it all up," She said looking at the eight gorgeous bodies dove in for more food.

"We are not pigs! We are wolves!" Seth objected, making both Emily and myself laugh.

I sat down next to my brother and Quil and swiped a delicious looking burger out of Paul's grip. Peering up at a now annoyed Paul, I smirked as I took a bite out of what should be his burger. He growled and went back to grabbing two more burgers.

When we finished eating, we all ran outside to go to the bon fire we were about to make. I always collected the logs with Leah and Seth, while Quil and Embry grabbed the lighter and the rest of the boys sat on the tree stumps watching.

"Leah?" I asked when we were alone. She looked up at me with sad eyes. I knew that look. She longed for an imprint. I knew that Emily had "stolen" Sam right from underneath her, but she couldn't have done anything to stop it. And now, she has to watch them be happy when all she wants is just that; to be happy with her imprint.

"Yeah Nate?" She asked.

"I promise, you will get over Sam. You just have to find the one. You are a gorgeous girl with a great personality and I'm sure you'll find him okay? Any guy will be lucky to have you," I said trying to cheer her up. She said knowing that I was right, but she would never admit it.

"I just want to find him already so I can get over Sam!" She grunted.

"Leah, you don't need to find another guy to get over Sam. You are a strong-willed girl, you can do it on your own," I reassured.

"Whatever you say," She said annoyed.

When the bonfire started, the guys started telling scary stories trying to scary me. Paul was in the middle of telling one, while I curled up to Quil trying to warm myself up. Yeah it got pretty cold at night sometimes and tonight was definitely one of those nights.

"The third time her dog woke up, she stuck her hand under the bed and the dog licked it like every night. In the morning, she stuck her hand under the bed, but the dog didn't lick it so she thought the dog had already waken up. When the girl stood up to go get something to eat, she heard a dripping. She went downstairs and turned the sink faucet, but it was already off. So she went to the bathroom to take a shower and the dripping got louder. She turned and looked above the bathtub and screamed! There, hanging by its tail was her dog, dead. She turned to look in the mirror and written in her blood were the words "Humans can lick too" The girl didn't know who's blood it was and when she looked down, she saw blood covering her shirt. She fell right in that spot and died!" Paul finished as someone began a blood curdling scream.

I sat up quickly and saw the Jared was missing. Scared, I ran towards the scream and saw him by a tree in the dark with barely enough light. "Jared!" I called out. I ran to his body and looked him up and down making sure nothing was wrong because that story did spook me a little. I stopped looking at him, but then I read coming from his stomach. HOLY SHIT HE WAS STABBED! I started screaming and calling for the guys when they all came running at me with a ketchup bottle in their hands and started squirting it at me covering me up and down.

"Ketchup sweetheart," Jared said as he rubbed the ketchup from his stomach onto my face.

"Ugh! You guys suck!" I said whipping some ketchup off of my face. I was kinda pissed off, but I'll get over it. Walking away from the ketchup scene in front of me, I went passed the bonfire and saw Leah sitting there.

"Whoa. What happened?" She asked shocked.

"Ketchup," I said seriously. We both broke out in laughter at my seriousness. "I'll be back," I stated while continuing to walk away.

"Where you going?" She called to me.

"The water!" I yelled back.

Taking my own sweet time, I waltzed over to the water and looked at it. The water looked like it was sparkling because of the moon shining down on it. The waves pouring against the sandy beach was very calming. I could practically taste the saltiness of the water, but that only made me feel more at home. I threw my shoes over to the side of me and let the sand ooze in between my toes. Closing my eyes, I could hear the guys laughing at the bonfire putting a smile on my face. Suddenly arms wrapped around my waist and a sweet peck was placed on my cheek. Without even having to open my eyes, I knew that it was Jacob.

"Were you really mad about that?" He asked in his husky voice close to my ear, making me tingly.

"Of course not! Now that I think about it, it was actually really funny," I said making us both laugh.

Gazing up at the stars, I saw that only one was out right now. Every night when the first star was out, I knew that it was around 10 o'clock, meaning I had to go home. Sad at the fact I had to leave when me and Jacob were having a 'moment', I turned around and shoved my face in his bare chest. His arms stayed wrapped around my waist and I put mine around his. Being in the place, I knew that at least he loved me, well at least as a best friend. At home, I've never felt loved with my parents abusing me constantly.

"Jacob?" I asked sweetly. I could feel his chin being pressed against my head. Yeah, he was a good foot taller than me.

"Yeah?" He said, responding to me.

"Never let me get hurt okay?" I said sweetly in his chest. My eyes teared up knowing I had to go home to the slapping, but I wouldn't let the tears fall.

"Never," He whispered, kissing my head.

"I gotta get home," I said pulling away from him. Thank god for it being dark because he wouldn't see the tear that I just now let loose.

"See you tomorrow?" Jacob asked.

"Of course," I smiled while walking away.


	2. Warzone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I wish I did... but I dont :(**_  
_

* * *

_I know I just gotta let it go _

_I should'a known _

_I gotta learn to say goodbye now _

_I throw my armour down _

_And leave the battleground _

_For the final time now _

___I know I'm running from a warzone_

* * *

The second I pulled into the driveway of my house, I could see all the lights were on. So they were awake. The thought of having to face them like every night, sent shivers down my spine, and not the good kind. I opened my car door softly, trying to not make a lot of noise and locked the car. One step at a time, I walked up to the door and pulled out my keys. While fiddling with them to find the right key, I noticed that my hands were already shaking very violently. When I eventually got the door open, I stepped in and saw my dad at the kitchen table drinking his usual beer and my mom passed out on the couch.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home," I announced. Based off of the racket coming from the kitchen, I knew that my dad was getting up. To avoid my dad, I started walking up the stairs that lead to the bedrooms.

"You're late," Dad announced, stopping me in my tracks. So it's going to be one of those nights huh?

"I know. I'm sorry. My phone died and I didn't know the time-" I was stopped by a rough slap to the face causing me to fall down the few stairs I had climbed. Picking myself up, I held my face in one hand, and tried to scoot up the stairs backwards away from the monster in front of me.

"Don't use excuses with me Natalie Carter!" Oh no, he's using my full name; well my first and middle name at least.

"It's not an excuse-" I started attempting to defend myself, but only received another slap forcing my head to hit the stairs. Well there's going to be blood now.

"You're useless! You're worthless! I can't even look at you! You're disgusting," My dad slurred. He was definitely drunk. Hearing those things, brought tears to my eyes. No one deserves this kind of abuse, but I couldn't do anything about it. I had frozen on the spot, not knowing how to react. Usually it's just a quick slapping here and there, but not usually verbal abuse.

"Dad, is something wrong-" I croaked out, but was interrupted.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!" He screamed in my face, scaring me. Nodding my head, I walked up the stairs trying to keep my balance.

Before walking into my bedroom, I walked into the bathroom to see the new marks my dad had given to me. Stepping into the old bathroom, I looked out the hallway one last time, checking left to right to make sure my dad wasn't coming. I closed the creaky door as quietly as possible and walked over to the shattered mirror that lay in front of me. I remember the day that mirror cracked. It was the day my life began to fall apart.

_Flashback_

_Humming to a song, I let the water douse my auburn hair. The warm water felt good on my skin. I was getting ready for a date. His name was Brett Allens. He was the star track runner. He was tall, thin, but built. He had soft blonde hair that hung just above his eyebrows. And his eyes were very warm. Oh his blue eyes welcomed me in his embrace. Jacob didn't approve of him, but never told me why. He might be my best friend, but that doesn't mean I won't go against him. _

_I turned the water off and grabbed my soft towel off of the bathroom hook and began drying myself off. When I finished, I wrapped the towel around myself to perfectly fit my body. Before stepping out of the shower, I grabbed my hair and turned it, then squeezed, to ring all the water out of it. Pulling back the shower curtains, I heard a knock at the door. Quickly, I stepped out of the shower and ran to the door. In front of me, stood my dad._

"_Hey dad," I said happily._

_Before he even responded, he roughly shoved the door open and pushed me back into the mirror. I heard a crack, but I didn't know if it was my head cracking or the mirror. A slight scream came out of my mouth as my dad slapped my face shutting me up. Once again he picked me up and threw me into the mirror. This time I knew the crack was my head. I felt a hot liquid slide down my neck, creating a trail._

"_Dad you're hurting me! Stop!" I screamed trying to protect myself. Looking into his eyes, I saw a flash of evil that I had never seen before. It scared me. The moment he let me out of his grip, I crawled back as far as I could resulting in my back hitting the wall. He shot a wicked smirk back at me and walked out of the bathroom, beginning the years of hurt._

_End of Flashback_

Reality quickly hit me when I looked past the shattered mirror and saw my own reflection looking back at me. I had a new fresh cut under my right eye, five branded fingerprints going along the left side of my face and a gash going along my hairline. Sighing, I grabbed some rubbing alcohol and a tissue and began cleaning myself up.

When I finished, I cracked open the bathroom door and listened, making sure nobody was coming. When I didn't hear anything, I opened the door all the way and tiptoed out of the bathroom and into my room which was down the hallway. When I arrived in my room, I quietly closed the door and walked over to my bed.

I didn't know what to do with myself at this point because I wasn't tired. I decided I would just look up at the night sky. Walking over to my window, I opened it and slipped outside onto my little balcony that's fit for four. I sat down on the chair I had set up for myself, brought my legs onto the chair, hugged them, and looked up at the dark, starry sky.

Why does he have to hurt me like that? I never did anything wrong to him or my mom. I was always the good child that was never rebellious unlike Embry even though my parents still favored him. When he left, I guess it just tore them up inside, but it's not like it didn't effect me! He meant everything to me and now I lost him at home and I'm suffering for it. Thinking of my terrible lifestyle only brought tears to my eyes, but didn't stop the thoughts from running through my mind.

What would happen if the guys found it? I wonder what Embry would do. I'm sure I'd end up staying with him at Jake's house or something, but would they go all werewolf on my parents or what? I just hope I never have to tell them. I may tell Jacob everything about my life and all my secrets, but this is one secret that will never be told.

I was so involved in my train of thoughts that I didn't even hear Jacob climb up onto my balcony. I didn't even notice him waving his hand in front of my face saying my name over and over.

"Nate? Nate?" He continued.

"What?" I answered dumbly. That's when I realized that he could see my face. It was a usual thing to come by my house every night and sometimes stay with me, but I didn't expect him tonight because of the kinda awkward moment that we had at the beach, so I didn't bother covering up the marks.

"What happened-" Jacob started, but I cut him off.

"Don't look at me," I said. I shoved my chair out from underneath me and fought my way into the window quickly attempting to get away from him before he could see my facial damage. But he was too quick and he grabbed my hand, spinning me around to face him. I watched him as his eyes stared at my face when realization hit him.

"Oh my gosh! Nate, what happened!" He said as his thumb grazed the cut below my eye as he gripped my face in his hands. I turned my head away trying to look less shameful.

"Nothing," I spoke sliding myself into my room through my window.

"That is not nothing," Jacob said. He's right. It isn't nothing. It's my dad being an abusive asshole hitting me every chance he can because his son left and I'm paying for it!

"I tripped down the stairs, Jake," I was trying to get him off my back. I knew he wouldn't believe me, but he didn't protest against it. I sat down on at the edge of my bed and sighed. Jacob followed and sat down next to me.

"You okay?" Jacob questioned. I looked at him and saw care written all over his face. Seeing as he has been my best friend for eleven years, he can see right through any lie, but I can't let him find out about my parents.

"I'm fine," I said while lying back.

Instead of Jacob lying next to me, he turned over and propped himself up on his elbows next to me looking at me in such fascination. My eyes wondered along his masculine features on his face, but my eyes stopped when I got to his lips. His lushes pink lips that always drew me to him. His lips that I've longed for against mine. But I could never tell him that because I'm his best friend and nothing more.

"You are so clumsy," Jacob joked, breaking me out of my train of thought. I noticed a long smile going across his face as he teased me.

"I am not!" I defended back.

"You sure about that Ms.I-just-fell-down-the-stairs," He mocked. I slapped his arm playfully then crossed my arms over my chest and stuck my nose up in the air jokingly.

"Oh that's it Jacobson," He said. He sat up fairly quickly and started tickling me. He first start softly, but then went harder all up and down my sides making me burst in a loud laughter. I'm probably going to get in trouble for this tomorrow, but I'm living in the moment.

"Jacob-stop!" I choked out in between laughing.

"Not unless you say Jacob Black is the sexiest man alive," He said with a big grin on his face.

"No!" I said refusing to say it even though that's what I actually thought about him. Jacob, not wanting a 'no' for an answer, began tickling me again. I slapped his arm a few times so he grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head with one hand leaving the other free to tickle me.

"Stop Jake!" I said while laughing loudly. Once again he refused me and I was trapped, so I started wiggling back and fourth. Eventually, I flipped him over and was now straddling him, but I fell with our faces very close. That was not so graceful.

I stared down in his gorgeous brown eyes and began getting lost in them. All the memories of us as little kids flashed before my eyes. The time when he taught me how to swim, when he stood up to the biggest bully in school for me, when he taught me how to ride a motorcycle. All of them. He truly was the perfect best friend, but something pulled me to desire more than that from him.

Getting lost in the moment, I felt Jacob's head float up close to mine, our lips merely millimeters away from each others, when my phone went off. I pulled away and crawled off of him and peered over at my phone that was on the nightstand, to see my dad's name flashing across the screen. Oh no. He heard us.

"Don't answer it. Stay with me," Jacob said at me. I knew that I was going to get a bad beating tomorrow, but this moment meant so much more to me.

Looking over at Jacob, I saw him under my covers watching me. Nodding my head, I let him direct me under the covers and into his arms. I buried my head in his chest, able to hear his heart beat. I felt his arms tighten around my waist as he pulled me closer to him.

"I love you, Natalie Jacobson," I heard Jacob say while fading in and out of consciousness, but it might have just been my mind playing tricks on me like usual. I mean, I did hit my head pretty hard tonight. But I so wished it was true.

* * *

**So what do u guys think so far? How am I doing? Anything you guys would like to see? Please review!**


End file.
